Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are mobile platforms capable of acquiring (e.g., sensing) information, delivering goods, manipulating objects, etc., in many operating scenarios. Drones typically have the ability to travel to remote locations that are inaccessible to manned vehicles, locations that are dangerous to humans, or any other location. Upon reaching such locations, a suitably equipped drone may perform actions, such as acquiring sensor data (e.g., audio, images, video and/or other sensor data) at a target location, delivering goods (e.g., packages, medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, manipulating objects (e.g., such as retrieving objects, operating equipment, repairing equipment etc.) at the target location, etc.
Drones are often controlled by a remote user from a command center (e.g., using a remote control, computer device, smart phone, and/or other remote monitor) such that the remote user provides commands to the drone through a wireless communications link to perform actions. More advanced drones are also being developed that are more autonomous (e.g., fully autonomous, semi-autonomous) such that drone guidance systems may assist the remote user or remove the need for the remote user altogether. However, more typically, a remote user and autonomous drone guidance systems will rely on a video feed to navigate the drone, which can provide a limited view of the environment in which the drone operates, especially in low-visibility situations (e.g., fog, rain, darkness, etc.). While autonomous and semi-autonomous drone navigation capabilities are expected to continue to mature, in many cases, autonomous and semi-autonomous drone guidance systems (and related sensors, computation systems and controls) need to be small/light enough and operate under limited power and resource constraints so as to allow the drone to remain nimble enough to travel quickly to, and potentially stay on station at, locations within a desired territory. In some cases and for some consumer-oriented deployment scenarios, practical considerations, including cost, may limit on-board sensors, storage, computation systems and controls.